The NOAH Files Vol 2
by Mystery64
Summary: The second installment of the series. Some will be Bumblebee centered and the other half is normal centered. The question is...will it all lead to the start of a BumblebeeXOC pairing? You have to read to find out. R
1. First Signs of Love

**Me no own the characters in the show, that's Hasbro. Blinx is the only character I own. Anything else mentioned in this fic I don't own.**

**Summary: Bumblebee starts to fall in love with Blinx. Yeah…not much to explain.**

**FIRST SIGNS OF LOVE.**

For the past couple weeks, things had been calm and smooth for the Autobots. After the whole Barricade and Frenzy ordeal, not much trouble had been going on, except for a few fires and robberies here and there. While they were all still a tad shaken from what happened, things had calmed down and gone back to normal.

Blinx and Sari would do things that sisters would do together, Bumblebee would take them along on one of his wild rides and then Ratchet would get pissed off at him for risking the girl's lives. Optimus would keep an optic out for Allspark fragments and any signs of emergencies, Prowl would meditate, and Bulkhead would work on his art. Yep, just the typical things.

One afternoon, Bumblebee, Blinx, and Sari were watching Caddyshack that Blinx had brought over. About a few seconds before the boat scene ended, Blinx told Sari to cover her eyes and not open them until she said it was over.

"Why are you telling her to do that?" Bumblebee asked.

"Because there's a sex scene coming up and I'm not old enough to see it." Sari answered for her sister.

Bumblebee didn't understand what was wrong with that until the scene came up, the yellow bot's face then turned red as his systems heated up. No wonder the movie had a restricted rating, Bumblebee couldn't takes his optics away from the scene, it had taken his attention and roped him into a state of aweness.

"Avert your optics, you perv." Blinx suddenly said to him.

Bumblebee snapped out of his trance at the tone of her voice and turned his head away in embarrassment, he was so embarrassed that he didn't bother to watch the rest of the movie. When nightfall came, the two girls went home while the Autobots were out to take care of an emergency.

When the bots came home, they found a note the girls left for them saying that they went home and would see them tomorrow. As the bots began to turn in for the night, Bumblebee spotted the movie case near the DVD player and realized Blinx must've forgotten it.

"Hey, Prime? Do you mind if I go over to Blinx's place for a nanoclik? She left her movie here by accident."

"Go on ahead, but don't take too long." Optimus replied.

Bumblebee grabbed the case, transformed into car mode, and headed out. After arriving at the factory, he quietly opened the rollup door, knowing Blinx had forgotten to lock it again, and walked in. He noticed the TV was on, figuring that Blinx had forgotten to turn it off, Bumblebee went over and shut it off. When he turned around, he dropped the movie case in absolute shock by what he saw.

There was Blinx sprawled out sleeping soundly on the couch, she was wearing a dark grey camisole and cool grey tanga panties, they hugged her slender curves tight as well as her double D-cup breasts, and strands of her hair rested over her face that was lit by the moon shining through the window.

Bumblebee ran out of the building all the way home without using his car form. After reaching his room, he slammed his door shut, surprisingly not waking anyone, and collapsed into a sitting position on the floor. He was hyperventilating heavily with his hand pressed right over his spark which was pulsating rapidly, very rapidly to be exact.

Beads of coolant dripped from his body profusely and a wave of nausea washed over him. The mental image of Blinx sleeping on the couch wouldn't go away, even when Bumblebee punched himself in the head repeatedly it still remained. The mech gripped his chest in pain as his spark continued to pulsate hard and fast, he tried breathing deeply a few times, he even tried beating his fist on his chest a couple times, but his spark was not calming down.

Bumblebee then gripped his head with both hands in agony, the sound of his pounding spark throbbing in his audio receivers, his whole body shaking and dripping coolant. Why was he feeling like this? It didn't make sense. He was finally feeling tired and fell into recharge on the floor, the image of Blinx on the couch still haunting him.

The next day, the clock struck 10 and Bumblebee was still not awake and the others were starting to worry, they went down the hall to his door and Bulkhead knocked on it loudly. They heard a yelp of surprise before the door opened revealing a frayed-looking Bumblebee behind it.

"Jeeze, Bumblebee, you look kinda beat." Bulkhead said to the yellow bot.

"Ugh…w-what time is it?" Bumblebee groaned.

"Ten o'clock, much later than when you usually wake up." Prowl said.

The little bot moaned and rested his head on the frame of the door.

"Are you alright, Bumblebee?" Optimus asked concerningly.

"I'm fine, Bossbot. I just didn't recharge good last night." Bumblebee said.

"Is there a reason why?"

The yellow mech didn't answer that, he just walked into the living quarters and went out to where the hose was. He turned the faucet knob and sprayed himself in the face with cold water, bringing him to full consciousness.

A

A

It was now the afternoon and the Autobot spent this time playing Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball.

He was semi-paying attention to what buttons he was pressing as he stared at the characters on the screen, optics fixed on those hot bodied girls in their sexy bikinis, bouncing all over the sandy courts, getting wet, looking so sexy. Suddenly for a split second, he imagined Blinx as one of the characters, wearing a hibiscus pattern bikini at least about a size too small.

Bumblebee then shook his head roughly, bringing himself back to reality. Wondering what that was about and why he was even playing this game, he shut the game off and slumped on the couch, feeling confused. Why did he imagine Blinx in revealing swimwear? Why was he confused? Why was he having strange feelings? And why was it for Blinx?

Non of these questions had an answer and it was really bothering Bumblebee, he decided to go to Ratchet for some help. He approached the med bay and peaked inside to see the medic trying to fix a canon or something, he really couldn't see it well.

"Uh, Ratchet? Can I talk to you?" Bumblebee asked him.

"What didja do this time, kid?" Ratchet replied in annoyance.

"Nothing, I just want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Can a human and an Autobot, uh…"get along" with each other?"

"Yeah sure, dependin' on what circle yer in."

"Um, not that kind of "get along", I mean the…other "get along"."

Ratchet suddenly realized what he was talking about and stood in awkward silence, not even knowing how to answer that.

"Uh…I don't know how to answer that, it's never really occurred to me. But there's a high percentage that it won't work out anyway."

"Why not?" Bumblebee asked.

"Well for one thing, Cybertronians stay online longer than humans live. Primus sakes, I've been around when the first organic was walkin' on this planet. Also, interspecies relationships are unnatural as some believe it to be, you can't mix a substance with another if they don't go together, it just doesn't work that way."

Bumblebee sulked in disappointment as Ratchet told him this, but he didn't want to believe that it was true, he just didn't.

"What if it was half human half robot?"

Ratchet turned to give him a look of uncertainty that also said it still wouldn't matter. He then handed the yellow bot a book that would probably help him, Bumblebee looked at the cover then gave him a weird look.

"It's a book about human male and female relations, it may probably be of some help. But don't come complainin' to me if ya find the details disturbin', now scram!"

With that, Bumblebee left the med bay, still looking at the cover weirdly. He sighed and put it under his hood, he then walked towards the door as he stared towards the ground.

"Where ya goin, little buddy?" Bulkhead asked.

"I'm going for a drive, I need some time alone." Bumblebee replied.

"Any reason why?" Prowl asked.

"I don't know, I just feel like I need to."

He then transformed and drove off, leaving the others exchanging odd looks.

A

A

Bumblebee drove around the city twice and was heading to old Detroit, still feeling confused about the whole situation. What was he to do if he didn't understand it? He suddenly screeched to a stop when he saw he was driving by Blinx's place, he retook his bot form and quietly snuck over to one of the windows. He peeked into it and saw Blinx coming into the room carrying a basket full of clean laundry.

The yellow bot's optics were heavily fixed on her as she repeatedly bent over and picked up the clothes, her tight round butt, her soft slender curves, the shine in her long hair, and the glimmer in the corner of her visible eye. It was all too much for the small Autobot, coolant dripped off him as he began to heat up rapidly, still not taking his optics off her.

Bumblebee then tensed up tight when his cooling fans kicked in and whirred loudly, this got the attention of Blinx and she rushed outside, clutching a large steel pipe in her hand. After finding no one outside, she went back in the building to finish her laundry. Unknown to her, Bumblebee was hiding in the next building over, crouching in the most awkward way. Once he was sure Blinx was fully out of sight, he made a run for it like his life depended on it.

Afterwards, he walked down Platinum Street, not acknowledging the people that were giving him glances. He had other things on his processor besides his fans, very confusing things that seem to involve Blinx, and he didn't know why. Bumblebee winced as his spark began to ache just thinking about the girl, he then decided that he should talk to someone about his predicament.

He arrived at Sumdac Towers minutes later just as Sari came out the main door, the techno organic was surprised to see Bumblebee at the tower as she was not expecting him to be here.

"Bumblebee? What're you doing here?"

"Uh, I have a problem and I really need someone to talk to." The bot said, looking a little uncomfortable.

"What's wrong? You look as though you're straining over something."

"Well…last night, I was returning the movie we watched yesterday because Blinx forgot it and…I saw her, uh, sleeping on the couch in her nighties."

He then saw the expression Sari was giving him and he started to panic.

"I didn't know she was there, I was just returning the movie, that's it, I didn't do whatever you're thinking that I did that I didn't do!"

"Yikes, calm down, Bumblebee, I'm not accusing you of anything" Sari said.

"Ok. But after that, my systems started to feel funny and my spark felt like it was gonna explode right out of my spark chamber. This afternoon, I imagined Blinx in a small bikini and I don't know way I did. Whatever I think about is replaced with Blinx, I feel nauseous right now just thinking about her."

Sari then realized what was going on and a small giggle escaped her mouth.

"What's so funny?" Bumblebee replied in annoyance.

"You really don't know what's wrong? I can't believe you're this clueless." The girl said.

"What do you mean?"

"You motor head, you're in love with my sister."


	2. Lesson on Love

**Summary: Sari teaches Bumblebee about love and romance.**

**LESSON ON LOVE.**

Bumblebee stood frozen in place after what Sari had said to him, his face redder than any object that was colored red. After a long 3 minutes, the bot shook his head to bring himself back to reality.

"Me? In love with Blinx? You can't be serious, Sari." He said to Sari.

"I'm not stupid, Bumblebee. I've known for a while that you were beginning to develop feelings for her, I just thought you'd realize it on your own." Sari replied.

"Me and Blinx are just friends, there's no way I'd be in love with her."

"Ok. If your not in love with Blinx, then what's really wrong with you?"

Bumblebee then stared at her with an uneasy expression, completely stuck on how to answer her question. He knew it was clear that he had no answer, and by the way Sari was looking at him, it was obvious she knew it too. After not thinking of a comeback to save his butt, Bumblebee hung his head low and sighed in defeat.

"So it's true then?" Sari asked, smirking.

"I don't know, Sari. I've never experienced these feelings before and I'm so confused, I don't know what to do." Bumblebee moaned.

"You mean you've never been attracted to a girl before?"

The yellow bot didn't reply, he didn't even look at her, he just kept staring at the ground in dismay. The techno organic looked at him with an expression of sympathy, Bumblebee was clearly frustrated with these new feelings and had no idea how to handle it. She then decided that it was time he needed some lessons on love and romance.

"Hey, don't mope like that, Bumblebee. I can help you get her attention."

Bumblebee then directed his attention towards her, his optics showing a shimmer of wishfulness.

"Y-You can?"

"Sure I can, but first you need to know the basics of the birds and the bees before we can start."

"What do birds and bugs have to do with this?"

"No, that's a figure of speech, I'm talking about boys, girls, and their…"special" relations."

At first, Bumblebee had no idea what Sari meant by that, that was until the little wheels in his head started to turn. His face then turned a darker red and his left optic began to twitch, Sari then realized this was gonna be a lot harder than she thought.

A

A

The two sat in Sari's room, looking at the book that Bumblebee was given. Both their faces were red and their eyes wide as they read every detail and picture on the pages. After reading the last page, Sari closed the book and slid it over to the edge of her bed. The two friends sat in awkward silence for a good minute and a half before deciding to move forward.

"Ok, now that we've got…that, out of the way, let's get down to business." The girl said.

When she noticed Bumblebee was still in an awkward daze, she smacked him in the head, bringing him back to reality. After that, she got out some For Dummies books with love and romance titles.

"Ok, if you really want to get a girl to notice you, then you must know the basics of love and romance." Sari explained.

She then opened the book and began showing some illustrations to Bumblebee.

"For example, this girl is showing playful behavior towards this boy, this is known as flirting. When someone flirts with you, it shows that they're trying to get your attention by doing this.

These two are holding each others hands and hugging, these are the basics of touching one another in a romantic way. These two are sitting side by side, the boy's hand is over the girl's, and they're making eye contact in a deep intimate way. This is known as chemistry, when the mutual sense of attraction between a boy and a girl react."

"Will this help me get her attention?" Bumblebee asked.

"How should I know? I'm just teaching you these things. Now on to the symbols."

For the next hour and a half, Sari explained the tips, hints, ground rules, and anything else that the books provided and Bumblebee's processor absorbed every little detail like a sponge. This was probably the first time that Sari saw Bumblebee paying attention to anything educational, probably cuz he was so determined to achieve his goal in winning over Blinx. After a while longer, the lessons were finished.

"Ok, now you're ready to use what you've learned." The girl said to her bot pal.

"Thanks, Sari. Now I have the confidence I need to get Blinx to notice my love for her and win her heart!" Bumblebee said with firey enthusiasm.

"…Just don't try too hard."

With that, the yellow bot left the room and headed out the tower. Knowing that the others were wondering where he was, Bumblebee thought it was about time to head on home, having a strong enthusiastic smile on his face knowing his goal was just beyond the horizon.


	3. Failed Attempts

**Summary: Bumblebee tries to get Blinx's affection, but his plans keep getting messed up.**

**FAILED ATTEMPTS.**

Bumblebee lay on his berth with his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling, thinking about how he was going to get Blinx's affection. Taking the direct approach would be the first thing to try, but he was too scared to do it, so it would have to be done by some zany harebrained schemes.

The yellow bot then bolted straight up as an idea popped into his processor, an idea completely out of place that it had to work.

AABumblebee stood triumphantly as he gazed upon his handiwork, he had made one of those chain reaction traps he had seen in those Scooby-Doo cartoons using junk he had found around the plant, designed for his can't fail plan to get Blinx.

"_This is perfect. When Blinx steps on that string, the tire iron will tip up and knock that ball into the winding tube and knock into the bucket at the end, then it'll tip and pour water all over her when she walks over the x on the floor, then I'll rush on the scene with a towel and offer it to her and __**BAM**__, instant affection_."

Bumblebee imagined the result of the plan in his processor and smiled wildly all the while blushing brightly, he then heard footsteps echo in the hallway and went around the corner to hide. When he heard the splash right on cue, he took a towel from under his hood and walked around the corner in a casual way, ready to put on his act.

His face suddenly paled with fright when he saw that it wasn't Blinx who walked into the trap, but Ratchet, and he was not too happy about being drenched with water unannounced. The medic scowled at the yellow bot as though he was going to strike him hard in the face, Bumblebee giggled nervously and tried to offer him the towel, only to have Ratchet use his magnets to slam the bucket on his head. The pissed off medic then walked away, leaving the mech with his head in the bucket.

A

A

"Ok, that didn't work. Luckily I thought of a plan b." Bumblebee said to himself as he looked over his new trap.

After managing to get the bucket off his head, he set up a new chain reaction trap, this time with a paint can and a motion sensitive explosive.

"_When Blinx sees the paint can, she'll become curious and go to pick it up, and when she does, the explosive will go off and splatter her with pain, then I'll appear and give her a wet towel and she'll instantly offer me her affection_."

Bumblebee then dove behind some crates to hide as he heard someone coming, he became all red in the face as he again imagined the result of the plan, this couldn't fail.

"Oh, there's my paint can." Someone said.

Bumblebee tensed when he recognized the voice as Bulkhead, and he was looking for the paint can that he had "borrowed". He popped up from behind the crates to stop the green bot, but it was too late, Bulkhead had picked up the can and the explosive went off, splattering blue paint all over him. Bumblebee cringed and quietly snuck away without being noticed.

AA

"Well, as humans say, third time's a charm."

Bumblebee carefully placed the motion sensor grease bomb in the wall's crack, being extremely cautious not to set it off himself. When he was finished installing the explosive, he carefully covered the crack, leaving only a small hole so the sensor could detect movement.

"_There, this should work. When Blinx walks by the hole, the bomb will go off and spray grease all over her, then I'll arrive to help her and she'll give me her affection in return_."

He then saw a shadow emerging from around the corridor and went to hide at the corner, crouching as he did so. As he waited in anticipation for the moment, he was unaware that someone was approaching him from behind.

"What're you doing, Bumblebee?" It asked.

"Waiting for Blinx to walk over to the hole in the wall." Bumblebee answered, not even turning his head to look at who was talking to him.

"…What hole? Is this some kinda prank you trying to pull on me?"

"No, it's so I can win he…"

Bumblebee's words suddenly caught in his throat when he realized the voice of whoever was talking to him sounded all too familiar, he slowly turned his head and paled severely when he saw that the someone was Blinx. The bot then started to stutter like an idiot and point back and forth rapidly, this was not part of the plan.

"B-Bli-Blinx? W-Wha-What wait what? You're not supposed to be here!"

"What're you talking about?" Blinx questioned.

"B-But if you're here…then…who's?"

A splatter blended with a yell was soon heard, Bumblebee slowly looked around the corner and nearly fainted when he saw Ratchet covered in grease and fuming severely. The raging medic suddenly caught a glimpse of the yellow bot's peeking head and began to charge at him, Bumblebee screamed and ran for his life to escape the wrath of Ratchet, leaving a confused Blinx alone in the corridor.

A

A

The bot struggled with the slipknot as he put the last touches on the next trap that involved a pile of crates held together by a rope net. After finally getting the slipknot right, Bumblebee stood up and looked over his work.

"_Now this is guaranteed to work. When Blinx turns the corner, I'll pull on the rope undoing the knot and releasing the crates from the net, I'll then dash out and save her from the falling crates and she'll give me her affection for sure. But this time, I'll make sure she's actually coming_."

Bumblebee then looked around the corner where he saw Blinx and the others talking, they then started to walk towards the corner and the bot rushed to his place. When he saw Blinx turn the corner, he pulled on the rope's end, releasing the crates from the net.

"Look out!" Bumblebee screamed as he darted around the corner he was hiding behind.

He then collided with a body and skidded across the floor as the crates crashed to the ground behind him, he then grinned in triumph, this one actually worked. He opened his closed optics and looked down at Blinx, only to discover she wasn't there, only a tan crotch. Bumblebee slowly looked up and paled when he saw Prowl's visor staring down at him with a displeased expression.

"Mind telling me why you just tackled me?" The ninja asked in an annoyed tone.

Bumblebee didn't say a word, he just stared at him with a blank expression. He turned his head towards the rest of the Autobots, as well as Blinx and Sari, who were staring at him in a weird way. The bot slowly stood up and walked away as he gazed down at the floor, still not uttering a word.

He went into his room and collapsed face down on his berth, moaning in crushing defeat. Sari walked in with her arms crossed over her chest and approached the occupied berth.

"Bumblebee? Remember what I said about not trying too hard?"

"Please, Sari, not now." Bumblebee groaned.

"Hm…I guess you weren't paying attention as much as I thought you were."

"I did too…to some parts."

"Look, Bumblebee, this isn't the way to get her attention, it doesn't work like it does in the movies."

"Well what am I suppose to do? Take the direct approach when I'm obviously too scared to do it?"

"Well it's obvious that you don't have to do it right this second, there's no need to rush into it. You have plenty of time to take it slow, it's not like she's gonna be going anywhere."

With that, Sari left the room, leaving Bumblebee to his thoughts.


	4. Order Run

**Summary: Blinx and Pammy run a delivery order, but it doesn't go as they thought it would.**

**ORDER RUN.**

Blinx put the plates of food on the table in front of the people that ordered them and went off to take another table's order, after taking the orders, she went to the kitchen to give the paper slips to the cooks. Upon entering, she saw two of the young cooks hitting each other with a spatula and a stainless steel wire basket.

"Hey! Knock it off, you two, this is no time for roughhousing!"

But her yell came too late as one of the boys knocked the latter down with the wire basket to his face, just then Mr. Carlks came in and saw the boy on the ground with a red wire basket mark on the left side of his face

"Hey, what's going on here? Bart, what're you doing on the floor?" He said to the teenager on the ground.

"Nothing Mr. Carlks, sir" The boy said.

Blinx was going to tell him the truth, but Mr. Carlks just waved her off, obviously not wanting to know. He then escorted her to his office where rest of the waitresses were as they had been called in for an important announcement.

"Ok ladies, tonight is the first night of Hooters new delivery service. Here's how it works, this is the order and this is the address where its. This is a pager, if it beeps that means I'm calling you, the screen will display a phone number, pick up a phone and dial that number. Everyone got that?"

The waitresses gave him a look as though he thought they were stupid.

"Ok then. Now who'll volunteer to run the first delivery?"

No one spoke up for a moment, Blinx then sighed and raised her hand, knowing well that no one else was going to do it. Pammy then raised her hand too. Mr. Carlks handed them the paper with the order and address and Blinx went to the kitchen to hand the cooks the order on a paper slip.

After the food was made, the two girls went out to the back where Blinx's bike was parked, Pammy hopped on the back rack with the cargo and Blinx pedaled off into the brightly lit city.

"Man, who does Carlks think he is? Instructing us on how to use a pager like we're a bunch of brain-dead 2 year olds. I'm not stupid, I know how to use a pager." Blinx said.

"God, tell me about it. And where's he finding these guys to do the cooking? They have got to be the most immature people I've ever seen. And are they even legally qualified to work there? I mean, it's not exactly Burger Bot, their staff is nearly all teenagers." Pammy replied.

"I don't know and all I want is to make this delivery so I can go home."

"Speaking of, where is this going to anyway?"

"Paper says it's going to 142 Chezway Boulevard. Huh, I've never heard of that street, guess we need to follow these directions until we get there."

Pammy read Blinx the directions on the paper, reading off each checkpoint they reached as they exited the city. As they reached a tree infested road, the two girls were starting to think the directions weren't leading them on the right path.

"Hey, Pammy, are you sure you're reading the directions right?" Blinx asked Pammy.

"I think so, I'm reading them off in order and not missing any words." Pammy replied.

"Then how come we aren't there yet? Seriously I've been pedaling for the last half hour and we've wound up on a road that doesn't even look like a street."

"Hey, I'm just telling you the directions because you're working the bike, it's not like I know where it is exactly."

Just then, a pair of lights and a car horn blared behind them, and judging from the size of the vehicle, the driver wanted them to move off to the side. Blinx was already close enough to the side of the road as it was, but the driver was being an asshole about it.

_**HONK, HONK!**_

"Shut up!"

_**HONK, HONK!**_

"I'm over as far as I can go!"

_**HONK, HONK!**_

Seeing that he was going to keep honking the horn until they moved, Blinx finally lost her patience with the driver.

"**ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! I'LL RIDE IN THE DIRT!**"

She then steered the bike off the pavement into the dirt, hitting a large stone as she did and got sent flying off the bike along with Pammy. The vehicle behind them kept driving, no longer acknowledging their presence now that they were out of his way. Blinx snarled as picked herself up and watched the car disappear from sight.

"Goddamn speeding tailgater dickheads. Why do they hafta be behind other drivers?"

"Well, the good news is the food is one piece." Pammy said, walking up beside her with the miraculously undamaged bag.

"And the bad news?" Blinx asked.

Pammy then looked behind her back with an uneasy look, Blinx looked in that direction and saw that her bike's front wheel had been bent with a few broken spokes. As if things couldn't possibly get any worse, the pager began to beep. Blinx pulled both the pager and her cell phone out off her bag, looking at the screen then dialing the number.

"Yeah?" She said into the phone.

"**Are you there yet? The man who ordered that food called and wants to know where the hell you are**." Mr. Carlks replied.

"We're still on the road, I'm starting to think these directions you provided are a little out of touch."

"**Well read them a little more closely and get that order to its destination on the double. Capeesh?**"

"Yes, sir."

With that, Mr. Carlks ended the call. Before Blinx could put her phone away, it rang again, this time the call was from Bumblebee. She really did not want to deal with it right now, but answered anyway.

"Yeah, what is it? …No, I'm not off of work yet, I have to make a delivery first. …Well they do now, just started tonight. …Could you just be patient for a while longer? As soon as I'm finished, I'll be right over to hang out for a few hours. Ok? …Bye to you too."

With that, Blinx hung up and went over to her bike, picking it up and getting on.

"Uh, Blinx, I don't think your bike will be able to get us to Chezway Boulevard with the condition it's in." Pammy said.

"Well it's the only ride we have, so get back on."

Pammy did so and Blinx struggled to get the bike moving another mile and a half until they reached another checkpoint that lead into a large town, they then followed the directions further until they found Chezway Boulevard and the house number.

The two girls walked up to the left door of one of the linked houses and ringed the doorbell, the door opened revealing a medium set man with thinning brown hair and wearing a football jersey with jeans.

"You the girls from the Hooters?" He asked in a Canadian accent.

"Yes, and here's your order. That'll be 16.85 please." Blinx said.

"Oh this is looks good, smells good too. Ya know I've had dinners at a lot of restaurants here, but I heard Hooters has the best great tasting stuff there is, the one in Detroit especially." The man said as he paid the girls.

Blinx suddenly cocked her head when she realized something the man said.

"Uh…did you say the one in Detroit?"

"Yeah, the one here in Livonia caught fire and burned down a week before my wife and I moved down here, they wont start rebuilding until September so I decided to order from the Detroit one. Well I'll let you two get going seeing that you have homes to get back to. Have a pleasant night, eh?"

With that, he closed the door, leaving the two girls standing motionless in place.

"Livonia? Did he say Livonia?" Blinx asked cluelessly.

Pammy then looked over the paper to check if she missed anything, sure enough, she found the address and saw there was another word next to it.

"Ooh, you know what? Seems the full address said 142 Chezway Boulevard, Livonia, but the Livonia is faded. Guess the fax machine ran out of ink at the last minute." She said.

Blinx stood motionless with a blank stare plastered on her face, not uttering a single word. Suddenly her expression slowly changed to rage and began to shake, Pammy stepped back as far as she could, knowing all too well she was gonna lose it.

"**WE RODE FOR 29 MILES ON A BIKE WITH A BROKEN WHEEL AND DIRT SHOVED INTO EVERY ORIFICE, JUST SO WE COULD DELIVER A BAG OF FOOD TO SOME GUY WHO LIVES IN THE NEXT FUCKIN CITY OVER?**

**I WOULD HAVE HAD BUMBLEBEE DRIVE US IF I KNEW WE WERE GOING TO LIVONIA! SON OF A BITCH PISS FACE CARLKS!**"

Pammy stood frozen with fear as Blinx screamed angry profanity and threw what ever she could find on the ground, all the while ranting about what an ass Mr. Carlks was. After 15 minutes of fuming, the girls took a walk in the city to help calm themselves, suddenly the pager beeped and Blinx annoyingly dialed the number on her cell phone.

"Yeah, what?"

"**Have you made the delivery yet?**" Mr. Carlks asked.

"Yes, but our ride has broken down, it's gonna take a while to get a new one."

"**Well hurry up, I'm not paying you to stand around and do nothing.**"

With that, he hung up the phone, leaving a dial tone for Blinx to hear. The blue haired girl seethed with anger, now he had pushed her too far, it was now time to give him the most humiliating punishment she could think of. As luck would have it, the two girls were right next to a payphone, Blinx put in a quarter and dialed Carlks' number.

"**Hooters on West Nile Street, Robby Carlks speaking.**"

"Yes, hello. My name is Mr. Wiener, first name Drew, middle initial P. I'm looking for a friend of mine who said he was heading to your restaurant and I haven't heard from him in 2 hours. Could you call for him please?"

"**Yeah sure…excuse me everyone, I got a Drew P. Wiener here! Anyone expecting a call from a Drew P. Wiener? Hey everybody! I hold here in my hand a Drew P. Wiener!**"

The two girls then heard some random guy shout "well you better put it down then, dude" followed by jeering laughter, an angry Mr. Carlks then threatened the caller that he'd shove a rifle barrel up his ass and blow his head off if he ever finds him. Blinx then hung up the phone and laughed hysterically along with Pammy.

"Phew, I feel much better now." The brunette said.

"Yeah, there's nothing like a good prank call to your moron of a boss to make you laugh your troubles away." Blinx replied.

She then took out her cell phone and called Bumblebee to tell him to pick her and Pammy up and take them to the Hooters and then take them home. After the call was made, all the two girls had to do for tonight was wait for their ride, drop off the money, then punch out. Both Blinx and Pammy then agreed that they'd never do this again and to let someone else make the runs.


End file.
